fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Wendy Runs Away
That afternoon, her mother Belle took Wendy to a secret hideout and when they got here, Wendy saw a statue of Peter Pan. "Oh, Mother! You're the best!" Wendy cried and gave her mother a hug. "It looks just like him! It even has his eyes!" Wendy said as she leaned forward to kiss the statue. Then, her father Dimitri entered the secret hideout. Wendy gasped and saw him in the entrance. "Dad!" she exclaimed. "I knew it! You're in love with a boy!" Dimitri exclaimed as he raised his sword. "You don't even know him!" Wendy cried. "Know him? I don't have to know him! They're all the same! Heartless monsters who are only compelled by greed and will kill and destroy anything that's not like them!" Dimitri shouted. That did it for Wendy, who couldn't hold it in anymore. "FATHER, STOP THAT! I LOVE HIM!" Wendy screamed at the top of her lungs. Dimitri was stunned. "No!" he gasped. His shock turned to anger. "Don't you understand? He's a hero! You're a princess!" "I don't care!" Wendy snapped angrily. "Very well. If talking to you isn't helping, then I guess I got no other choice but to do this!" Dimitri said, menacingly. With that, he took out his sword and destroyed Peter Pan's statue. "FATHER, NO!!!!!!!" Wendy screamed. But it was too late. The statue was destroyed into millions of pieces. Wendy began to cry, saying, "How could you?!" She began to cry and ran away from home, never to return home again. Just then, Peter Pan, Brer Rabbit, Timon, Pumbaa, Patrick, SpongeBob, Sandy, Mindy, Gideon, Alice, Danny, Minnie, Simon, Jeanette, Theodore, Eleanor, Alvin, and Brittany entered the house and confronted Dimitri. "All right, you black hearted jerk! This has gone far enough!" Brer Rabbit shouted in anger. This made Dimitri very frightened when her friends came to confront him. "You broke her heart...ONE...LAST...TIME!" Peter shouted as he kicked Dimitri to the ground. The rest of Wendy's friends stood bravely on front of him. "You are nothing but a cold hearted murderer!" Timon snapped angrily. "Timon's right!" Pumbaa joined in. "You are more cruel than Scar!" "What did you say?" Dimitri asked. "You heard them, you moron!" Simon scolded. "You are not a very nice man if you act like that!" Jeanette said, sourly. "Yeah! And you only care about yourself, you backstabbing jerk!" Sandy snapped angrily. "You big fat liar!" Patrick shouted. "You are as evil as Rasputin!" Mindy shouted. "You are not a king! You are a bully and a liar!" SpongeBob cried. "You have no heart at all, Dimitri!" Alice sneered at him. "You are not a very nice person!" Gideon added. "You big meanie!" Theodore said, timidly. "You are cruel and vain as Claudia and Claude!" Eleanor shouted. "You are the worst king ever!" Danny snapped. "He's right, you know! You are not a king! You are a fat, pompous, bad-tempered, old tyrant!" Minnie added. "You are nothing but trouble, you big lug!" Brittany sneered. "This is no way to treat your own child either!" Alvin added, nodding his head, angrily at him. With that, he hit Dimitri on the head with a frying pan, knocking him dead. Brer Rabbit, Peter, and the others ran out of the house to comfort their friend. While Wendy was crying in the garden, Brittany went over to her and said, "Wendy, what's the matter? Why are you crying?" Brittany asked, gently. "My father Dimitri destroyed Peter Pan's statue and now I ran away from home and I'm not coming back." Wendy said, sobbingly. "Really? How come?" Brittany asked. "Nobody wants me around anymore!" Wendy said, tears coming down from her eyes and cried in her hands. "Gee, that sounds bad!" Brittany said as she comforted her friend while hugging her. "Don't worry, Wendy. I'll help you run away to a better place like Hawaii." Peter said as he took Wendy by the hand. "Thanks, Peter. You and your friends are the only ones I've got in the whole, wide world!" Wendy said, giving him a hug. Wendy, Peter Pan, Brittany, Alvin, Alice, Gideon, Jeanette, Simon, Minnie, Danny, Eleanor, Theodore, Brer Rabbit, Timon, Pumbaa, SpongeBob, Sandy, Patrick, and Mindy went over to the bus station. As they entered the bus, the group got in the bus and the sign that says "Andalasia" flipped over to the sign that says "Hawaii". The bus started to run the engine and Wendy and her friends knew they were going to have a happy life in Hawaii. Category:Fan Fiction